hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime)
Axis Powers Hetalia (also referred to as Hetalia: Axis Powers) is the anime adapation of Hidekaz Himaruya's manga of the same title, which premiered on Animate.TV on January 24th, 2009. Directed by Bob Shirohata, the series is scheduled to run for 52 episodes. It is animated by Studio DEEN. Most of the storyline takes place between the 2 World Wars, however there are segments taking place in earlier times and the modern day as well. The anime is adapted from the published version of the manga, rather than the original webcomic, so early events like the forming of the Axis Powers have been condensed, though some storylines from both versions of the story have been trimmed or left out completely. Although originally planned for 26 episodes, it was announced on April 15th, 2009, that the series had been renewed for a second order of 26 episodes, bringing the episode count up to 52. The second season of Hetalia began airing on Animate.TV's mobile phone service on July 24th, 2009, with its webcast following three days later. On September 24th, 2009, it was revealed that there would be a movie adaptation of the series. The Hetalia film is slated for release in spring 2010, though details on it have yet to come. Characters These are the characters that have appeared, or are slated to appear in the anime: Axis Powers *North Italy *Germany *Japan Allied Forces *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia Others *Spain *South Italy (Romano) *Hungary *Austria *Prussia *Lithuania *Poland *Latvia *Estonia *Belarus *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Finland *Sweden *Greece *Egypt *'Bulgaria' *Belgium *Sealand *Canada *Cuba *Ukraine *Seychelles *Ancient Rome *Holy Roman Empire Episodes Main Article: List Of Axis Powers Hetalia episodes Both seasons span 26 episodes, with the first mostly adapting from Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1, though some arcs and strips are sequenced out of order from their original placement. A few "Extra Stories" from the webcomic were also adapted into segments, as well as minor portions of chapters 2 and 3 from the webcomic's main storyline. Most of the episodes had no titles when broadcast, unless they were shown in a next episode preview with a title listed, as was the case with the fifth and seventeenth episodes of season 1. The anime is notable for the fact that its episodes are extremely short, with each running approximately 5 minutes in their broadcasts. Staff *Original Creator: Hidekaz Himaruya *Director: Bob Shirohata *Producer: Mika Nomura *Planning: Takeshi Oikawa, Atsushi Iwasaki, Kimie Takahashi, Masaki Yasuda *Animation Producer: Keiichi Matsuda *Animation Production: Studio DEEN *Character Design: Masaaki Kannan *Backgrounds: Studio Tulip *Series Composition: Takuya Hiramitsu *Music Production: Frontier Works *Additional Music: Cornish *Sound Production: DAX International *Sound Effects: Suwara Production *Theme Song Performance: Daisuke Namikawa (ending theme, Marukaite Chikyuu) *Distribution: Media Factory *Series Production by: The Hetalia Production Committee Voice Cast * *North Italy, Romano: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan, Cuba: Hiroki Takahashi *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China, Narrator (Chibitalia): Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Spain, Bulgaria: Go Inoue *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya *Poland, Latvia: Kazutada Tanaka *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi *Estonia, Prussia, Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Belarus: Urara Takano *Ukraine: Yuki Masuda *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sealand: Ai Orikasa *Seychelles: Megumi Takamoto *Chibitalia, Young Austria: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Ancient Rome: Hozumi Gōda *Young America, Young Japan, Kumajirou: Ai Iwamura *Narration and English Vocals ("America's Cleaning Of The Storage" previews): Jun'ichi Kanemaru Soundtrack The first season of the anime series spawned eight image song CDs, each one for a member of the Axis Powers or Allied Forces. Each CD contains two songs and a mini-drama CD segment. A full-length single version of the ending theme, Marukaite Chikyuu (The Rotating Earth) was released on March 25th, 2009. *'Hetalia Character CD Vol.1: Italy': Released March 25th, 2009. Contains the mini-drama It's Us Brothers! and the songs Let's Boil Hot Water and The Delicious Tomato Song by Daisuke Namikawa (as Italy Veneziano and Romano). *'Hetalia Character CD Vol.2: Germany': Released April 22nd, 2009. Contains the mini-drama I Made Posters! and the songs Germany's Anthem (I Am German-Made) and Einsamkeit by Hiroki Yasumoto (as Germany). *'Hetalia Character CD Vol.3: Japan': Released May 27th, 2009. Contains the mini-drama The Ghost Culture Of England And Japan and the songs Country Where The Sun Rises, Zipangu and Excuse Me, I Am Sorry by Hiroki Takahashi (as Japan). *'Hetalia Character CD Vol.4: UK': Released July 29th, 2009. Contains the mini-drama England Catches A Cold and the songs Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman and Pub and GO! by Noriaki Sugiyama (as England/UK). *'Hetalia Character CD Vol.5: France Released September 30th, 2009. Contains the mini-drama Medieval England's Clothes And Hair and the songs Embrace The Très Bien Moi and ''Paris Is Indeed Splendid by Masaya Onosaka (as France). *'''Hetalia Character CD Vol.6: America: Released November 25th, 2009. Contains the mini-drama England And The Ghost At America's House and the songs W・D・C～World Dancing and Hamburger Street by Katsuyuki Konishi (as America). *'Hetalia Character CD Vol.7: Russia': Released January 20th, 2010. Contains a mini-drama and two songs by Yasuhiro Takato (as Russia). *'Hetalia Character CD Vol.8: China': Released March 24th, 2010. Contains a mini-drama and two songs by Yuki Kaida (as China). Interval Drama CD Shortly after the announcement of season 2, the character CDs for UK through China were pushed back, in part due to an "interval" character drama CD being announced for the series: *Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol.1: The CD Of The Awesome Me': Released August 26th, 2009. Contains drama segments and a song by Atsushi Kousaka (as Prussia). Hetalia: Sound World Main article: Hetalia: Sound World Another soundtrack was announced for release in November, as a limited-edition holiday CD. It contains 20 tracks, including a cover of Santa Claus Is Coming To Town by the Axis Powers. DVD Release The first season will be collected into four DVD volumes, which will be available in both standard and limited-edition deluxe releases. Each deluxe release contains a bonus CD with two alternate versions of Marukaite Chikyuu: *'Volume 1': Released April 24th, 2009, collecting episodes 1-7. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Germany version and re-arranged Piccolina techno remix) by Hiroki Yasumoto and Daisuke Namikawa. *'Volume 2': Released May 22nd, 2009, collecting episodes 8-13. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Japan and UK versions) by Hiroki Takahashi and Noriaki Sugiyama. *'Volume 3': Released July 24th, 2009, collecting episodes 14-19. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (France and America versions) by Masaya Onosaka and Katsuyuki Konishi. *'Volume 4': Released September 25th, 2009, collecting episodes 20-26. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Russia and China versions) by Yasuhiro Takato and Yuki Kaida. Shortly after the announcement of season 2, four more DVD volumes were solicited on the official site: *'Volume 5': Released October 23rd, 2009. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia versions) by Jun Konno and Aki Kanada. *'Volume 6': Released December 22nd, 2009. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Switzerland and Liechtenstein versions) by Romi Park and Rie Kugimiya. *'Volume 7': Released February 25th, 2010. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Poland and Lithuania versions) by Kazutada Tanaka and Ken Takeuchi. *'Volume 8': Released March 25th, 2010. Bonus CD contains "Marukaite Chikyuu" (Austria and Prussia versions) by Akira Sasanuma and Atsushi Kousaka. Related Materials There have been two Storyboard Guides released for the first season of the anime so far, with two more planned. A guide to the anime, Hetalia Fanbook: World Wide Walking was also released to coincide with the second storyboard guide and the announcement of the film adaptation. Controversy The anime was originally slated to broadcast on Kids Station on January 24th, but the television airing was cancelled due to "various circumstances". It is believed that the South Korean protests of the series (and reported death threats to the TV station) played a part in the cancellation. The protests arose when an online petition was created to ban the series, due to complaints that the South Korean character was an offensive stereotype. The South Korean government proceeded to declare the series a "national crime", though Kids Station responded that there was no Korean character in the series. A preliminary character design of South Korea, however, was shown in the early promotional images for the series, suggesting that at one point, he was slated to be included. South Korea can also be seen in the ending sequence, among the other characters on top of the world. External Links *Official Site Category:Anime